Obtaining autographs from prominent sports figures is a pastime passed down from generation to generation. One of the items autograph seekers like to have autographed is the implement that the given sport utilizes in the game. For instance, baseball fans like to have a baseball or a bat autographed. Hockey fans may like to have a hockey puck or stick signed. Football or soccer fans may like to have the balls from those given sports autographed. But with the recent movement toward less access to the players or other figures, it becomes harder to get the sports implement and a writing utensil to the figure separately. What is disclosed is an apparatus to get both the item to be autographed and a writing utensil to the sports figure quickly and easily.